


Make you sweat

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sillyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: The good things about sweat pants are also the bad things about sweatpants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://happyjenewyear.livejournal.com/profile)[happyjenewyear](http://happyjenewyear.livejournal.com/) for the prompt _Shige's got a thing for Tegoshi in sweats. (Koyama can empathize lol)_.

Title: Make you sweat  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Shige/Tegoshi  
Warnings: Sillyness  
Word Count: 722  
Summary: The good things about sweat pants are also the bad things about sweatpants.  
Note: For [](http://happyjenewyear.livejournal.com/profile)[**happyjenewyear**](http://happyjenewyear.livejournal.com/) for the prompt _Shige's got a thing for Tegoshi in sweats. (Koyama can empathize lol)_.

 

In retrospect, it was more something Koyama could empathize with better than Massu, which meant bringing it up to Massu first wasn’t the best idea.

But that’s what Shige did that day, after they filmed their New Year greeting video, when Koyama and Tegoshi were off doing nearly-inappropriate things for the shop photographer.

“Tegoshi looks good in sweats,” he commented absentmindedly, only to have Massu turn and grimace at him.

“Seriously? But you can see his...thing,” Massu turned his nose up.

That was enough to distract him from thoughts of Tegoshi’s surprisingly perky ass in sweatpants. “Did you just call his junk his ‘thing’?”

Massu pouted while Shige laughed at him, and it wasn’t until much later that Shige remembered the cause of the conversation.

 

 

His second mistake was telling Koyama he was going to the gym when Koyama texted asking where he was a week later. In his defense, he’d had no reason to expect Koyama to take that as an invitation to show up at the very same gym with Tegoshi in tow.

“Don’t you keep in shape by playing futsal?” he whined at the latter. Working out was humiliating enough without Tegoshi there to make him feel extra pathetic.

“It’s raining,” Tegoshi said.

“But you play futsal _indoors_ ,” Shige protested, but Tegoshi just shrugged him off and wandered over to the free weights.

And it was then that Shige realized that his more athletic band mate was wearing the sweat pants he’d worn to their New Year video filming, complete with a heart on the thigh. Wincing and tearing his eyes away from the slight curve of Tegoshi’s hips, Shige found Koyama watching him, smirking.

Glad he was sticking to aerobics today, Shige got back on the elliptical he had just begun using when the other two had appeared and tried not to think about Tegoshi’s sweatpants, lest certain parts of his anatomy that weren’t well hidden by flimsy gym clothes get any ideas. Instead, he tried to focus on how much more weight Tegoshi was lifting than he could manage, and to channel how pathetic that made him feel into a drive to do better.

It didn’t work, as he ended up staring at Tegoshi’s bare arms in the process. Then Tegoshi put the free weights away and started eyeing the bench press, and before Shige could make a dash for the baths he was being asked to spot.

Cringing, he made his way over to the head of the bench press as Tegoshi changed the weights around on it and lay down. In order for Shige to reach the bar, Tegoshi’s head had to be nearly between his legs.

Tegoshi lifted the bar from the stand and let it down slowly, grimacing as he tried to push it back up.

“Isn’t that too much?” Shige asked, desperately hoping Tegoshi would agree and take some weight off of it.

Tegoshi shook his head. This time he grunted as he pushed the weight up. Shige could only reflect on how he’d once heard that women in a study tended to think the noises they made while having sex were actually made when they were in pain. At the time he’d thought it funny, but now he clung to the thought of scientific studies as the bar went down and up with another grunt.

Luckily, that was as far as they got before Koyama came running over, worried that Shige was too weak to spot. Too relieved to be properly offended, he only protested that he was plenty strong enough, thank you very much after he and Koyama had switched places. Then he excused himself and ran to shower off and change. He eyed the bath regretfully as he left for the locker room—he would have loved a good soak, but he’d have to be an idiot.

Sure enough, Tegoshi hunted him down in the locker room and pouted at him for not being in the bath.

Then he sidled up and stood on his toes, with a heavy hand on Shige’s shoulder, to say straight in his ear, “Or did you want a more private bath? Because there’s one at my place.”

Koyama smirked at them as Shige hurried out the door after Tegoshi, brushing off Shige’s apology with, “There are plenty of other people here in sweats.”  



End file.
